Sands of Time
by satsukiyurami
Summary: Suikoden IV. Sedikit demi sedikit pasir jam mulai habis...


**Sands of Time **

**Suikoden © Konami **

**Suikoden IV **

Manik mata miliknya memandang langit malam yang berbintang. Tiada bulan di malam ini. Namun dalam lubuk hatinya ia bersyukur tidak ada bulan di mala mini, baginya bulan hanya akan memberinya sebuah kenangan.

Kenangan dimana—orang itu kekasihnya masih hidup. Namun kekasihnya sudah tiada, bukan hanya kekasihnya, tapi sekaligus salah seorang sahabatnya. Sahabatnya juga menghilang dan tidak pernah menampakkan wajahnya lagi.

"Nona Kika, anda belum tidur?" Tanya salah seorang anak buahnya padanya.

"Belum, Sigurd," Balas wanita itu dengan pendek. Sigurd kemudian berdiri di samping Kika.

Sigurd dapat memahami kebiasaan Kika, pemimpinnya ini selalu keluar malam-malam sendirian. Sigurd menghentak-hentakkan jarinya, ada satu hal yang ingin ia tanyakan namun sulit baginya untuk mengeluarkan pertanyaan dari mulutnya.

Kika menatap Sigurd. "Ada apa Sigurd?"

"Apa anda merindukan tuan Edgar?"

Kika terdiam, Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sigurd menanyakan hal tersebut, namun Ia tidak bisa menyangkal pertanyaan tersebut.

"Ya, aku merindukan Edgar,"

"Kalau Brandeau?"

"Ya, aku juga merindukannya,"

Suasana mendadak menjadi hening, namun mereka sudah terbiasa akan hal ini. Angin malam berhembus, Kika sangat menikmatinya.

"Akan kuberitahu sesuatu kepadamu Sigurd, aku memang merindukan mereka berdua, namun aku sadar bahwa mereka berdua tidak akan bisa hidup kembali betapapun aku menginginkan hal tersebut. Ucap Kika sambil memegang _dual sword_ miliknya.

Sigurd mengangguk, nona Kika memang tegar, pikirnya.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu,"

"Tunggu dulu Sigurd!" Cegat Kika.

"Jika sesuatu terjadi padaku setelah pertarungan kita dengan Graham selesai, dan setelah itu aku akan meninggal aku ingin kau mengganti posisiku,"

Sigurd terbelalak, Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Kika akan mengucapkan hal seperti itu.

"Nona Kika, bukankah sebaiknya posisi tersebut diberikan ke Dario?"

Kika menepuk pundak Sigurd dan tersenyum. "Hanya kau yang aku rasa pantas untuk menggantikan posisiku,"

"Hei Kika, dan Sigurd kalian berdua sedang apa?" Terdengar suara Lazlo yang 'memecahkan' momen yang serius.

"Sedang membicarakan hal yang penting," Jawab Sigurd.

"Hee," Ucap Lazlo.

Kika menatap Lazlo dengan serius dan menepuk pundaknya. "Apa kau ingin tahu apa yang kami sedang bicarakan?" Tanya Kika.

Lazlo menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa pendek. "Tidak terima kasih, walaupun aku pemimpin kalian tetap saja aku tidak harus selalu tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh rekan-rekanku,"

Lazlo menatap langit "Malam yang indah ya,"

"Ya," Jawab Kika dan Sigurd bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu, nona Kika dan Lazlo, aku kembali ke dalam kapal," Sigurd berjalan menuju dalam kapal.

"Hei Kika,"

"Ya Lazlo?"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan maukah kau menceritakan tentang kekasihmu Edgar dan sahabatmu Brandeau?" Tanya Lazlo dengan pelan, dia khawatir jika pertanyaannya akan membuat Kika sedih.

"Ya, aku tidak keberatan," Jawab Kika sambil tersenyum. Lazlo terkejut melihatnya, baru kali ini dia melihat Kika tersenyum.

"Kau tersenyum,"

"Ah ini pertama kalinya kau melihatku tersenyum ya? Mungkin karena aku sudah tidak begitu sedih lagi. Nah akan kuceritakan tentang Edgar dan Brandeau,"

Lazlo mengangguk dan mendengar cerita Kika dengan seksama.

**Beberapa bulan kemudian, setelah Gray dikalahkan.**

**High Sea**

"Nona Kika terluka parah!"

"Seseorang cepat bawa nona Kika ke kamarnya!" Sigurd dan Hervey menggotong Kika dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

Dokter kapal memeriksa keadaan Kika, Ia mengehela nafsanya. Kika tidak akan bisa bertahan, Kika mengetahui kalau sebentar lagi adalah saat dimana Ia akan meninggal. kemudian dokter keluar dari kamar Kika. Di luar kamar Kika ada Sigurd, Hervey, dan Dario serta beberapa anak buah. Mereka semua berusaha untuk menahan air mata mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan nona Kika?" Tanya Hervey

"Tidak bisa ditolong lagi, selama nona Kika masih sadar sebaiknya kalian melihat keadaannya serta bertemu untuk yang terakhir kalinya,"

Mereka semua mengangguk, namun hanya Sigurd, Hervey, dan Dario yang masuk ke kamar Kika. Sementara anak buahnya yang diluar memutuskan untuk tetap di luar karena mereka tidak sanggup melihat keadaan non Kika.

" Dario? Sigurd? dan Hervey?" Ucap Kika dengan pelan.

"Kami ada disini nona Kika," Jawab Dario yang tak kuasa mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Kau menangis Dario?"

Dario tak bisa menjawabnya sedikit demi sedikit air matanya mulai keluar. Ia tidak meyangka akan kehilangan pemimpinnya lagi setelah kematian Edgar.

Sigurd dan Hervey berdiri di samping Kika. Kemudian mereka berdua memegang tangan Kika.

"Kalian berdua…"

"Nona Kika, kami berdua-" Ucap Sigurd dan Hervey bersamaan.

Kika tersenyum lemah "Aku bangga kepada kalian berdua, dan aku bersyukur aku memiliki anak buah seperti kalian."

"Dario, jaga anakmu baik-baik ya?"

"Baik, nona Kika!" Jawab Dario sambil tersenyum, Ia tidak akan menujukkan wajahnya yang penuh kesedihan ke Kika.

Kika tersenyum, Sigurd dapat merasakannya, denyut nadi Kika semakin melemah. Kika kemudian menatap ke arah mereka.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, namun aku tidak sedih aku meninggal. Karena aku bisa bertemu mereka berdua di sana,"

"Nona Kika…" Ucap Hervey.

"Kalian semua, selamat tinggal," Kika menutup kedua matanya, untuk selama-lamanya.

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah Kika meninggal, semua anak buahnya memutuskan untuk memakamkan Kika di laut, bersama kekasihnya Edgar. Setelah menaruh Kika di dalam peti mereka mendorong peti Kika dan peti Edgar ke laut. Mereka dapat melihatnya, sedikit demi sedikit kedua peti tersebut tersapu jauh oleh angin dan air.

Kemudian mereka berdua masuk ke dalam pulau persembunyian mereka. Tidak ada yang saling berbicara karena mereka masih sedih atas meninggalnya kapten mereka. Sigurd tidak merasa sedih, karena Ia tahu bahwa Kika tidak bisa bangkit jika Ia terus sedih.

Di malam harinya Sigurd berada di luar, di dalam sangat menyesakkan baginya. Namun Ia tidak sendirian karena ada Hervey. Hervey kemudian duduk sambil memandang laut.

"Nona Kika…" Guman Hervey.

"Aku akan merindukannya," Ucap Sigurd ke Hervey.

Hervey berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang terkena pasir. "Kau benar"

"Tapi kau harus ingat Hervey, walaupun nona Kika sudah tiada, dia akan tetap hidup di ingatan dan hati kita,"

Hervey tersenyum "Baik kapten!"

Sigurd mengernyitkan dahinya "kapten katamu?"

"Ya, waktu itu aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dengan nona Kika,"

Sigurd tersenyum "Panggil aku Sigurd saja seperti biasa,"

Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam, cuaca semakin dingin,"

"Kau benar Sigurd,"

Kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam persembunyian mereka

**FIN**


End file.
